dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Toriyama (Universe 2)
Akira Toriyama is the creator of the Dragonball manga series and has thus influenced all related media; especially by inventing his own character designs for some of the recent Dragonball properties such as Dragonball Online. He's also a character in Dragonball Multiverse where he retains his "creator" role. Rather, this is a parody of the real Toriyama, using the "Tori-bot" avatar established from earlier Toriyama works like Dr. Slump. Toriyama belongs to Universe 2, a universe that contains many of his other arbitrary characters like Crono, Hero, Arale, Beelzebub, Nekomajin, etc. Round 1 He appears briefly in a "cameo" role during Chapter 19 where is about to face Dr. Raichi of Universe 3. He is implied to have "total control over his own characters" since he drew them himself, to the point that he asks someone who questions his participation in the tournament "if he should make them tapdance"; though the exact level of his control is unknown, it is quite possible that Toriyama possesses near-infinite control over all DBZ characters. The minor exception to this, humorously, is seen during his match when faces Dr.Raichi, a character created exclusively for a DBZ NES game and not created directly by Toriyama himself, who he apparently has absolutely no control over. Toriyama forfeits the match claiming that he is "too old for this shit." He prepares to retire to his universe's dwellings before being confronted by two of DBM's main staff members, Salagir & Gogeta Jr. themselves, who plead with Toriyama for his autograph. Though disdained by their usage of graphic tablets over paper, he concedes and writes his initials in kanji before departing, leaving the two dismayed authors with a signature that neither can make out as his actual name. Trivia *If Toriyama-bot truly possessed godlike control over Dragonball characters, then it may be slightly confusing as to why he did nothing during several events such as Broly's rampage or Zen Buu absorbing the ultra armor from Xeniloum. *A theory for the above - Tori-bot may not have full control over characters like Broly and Raichi being that they are characters seen only in the anime/films (while it can be argued that he had some role in their development, DBM has constantly maintained a rule of not breaking traditions, naming, and codes established from Toriyama's original manga). This could mean at the same time that Tori-bot was hiding or watching Vegetto's battle with Broly the entire time, or may be a sign that his power is not as godlike as originally implied. Tori-bot could also just be watching events play out in a manner similar to Baddack (improbable considering Salagir and Gogeta Jr are behind DBM's storyline). :*Another theory regards to characters such as Zen Buu, Cell and King Cold in particular, all of whom were definitely created by Toriyama, but that the nature of the universal differences prevents him from accurately "controlling" them as he normally would given they're not entirely the same characters that they were in Universe 18. :*Or he could simply not care and be satisfied with just watching things for fun, and he can control every character he designed. This would make sense, as he thinks he can control anyone, but realizes he did not design Raichi, and thus forfeits. This would aso mean that he cannot control XXI, the girls of Universe 6, and the people of Universes 15 and 19. Category:Universe 2 Category:Participant Category:Androids Category:First Round Losers